Los Caminos del Amor no Devuelto
by Dakota Boticcelli
Summary: Muchas veces es mejor sufrir y pasar por los caminos del amor no devuelto que vivir en el mundo de la nada, del no sentir... "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GABRIELA"


_Los personajes son enteramente de Lord Mashashi._

_Si su hijo chilla y llora es por una escritora de Yaoi, señora…_

_Este fic es dedicado a ti,_**_Gaby_**_, por tu cumpleaños, espero que este, tu regalo, llegue a ser por lo menos la mitad de agradable que fue para mí el mío. Lo importante es que lo hice con todo mi cariño. Feliz Cumpleaños lindura._

_``Mientras escucho la negruzca lluvia caer, parado en mi ventana, un zamuro me pregunta una tonta cosa, yo solo suspiro directo al mundo de los sueños, de vuelta a la realidad.´´_

**D/B**

**

* * *

**

**[I]**

Las piernas le temblaban, las manos le sudaban, si bien, él conocía a casi todos los presentes, eso no le reducía los nervios. Estúpido Kakashi, quién lo obligaba a compartir su trabajo de literatura. Como siempre había sido el mejor poema de la clase, ganándose un boleto directo al ridículo público.

_¿Cómo lo haces?_ Le preguntaban una y otra vez las chicas, eufóricas por que un chico entendiera los sentimientos que les embargaba, y que de paso los plasmara en bellas trovas. Siendo odiado en el acto por el género masculino por tanta atención.

¡Ja! Si supieran que el objeto de su deseo y continua inspiración estaba entre los presentes. Su mejor amigo y rival, ocupante de tiempo completo en su corazón y amante en noches efímeras.

Sabía que su profesor y amigo lo hacía adrede. Le había dicho que una relación así era insana, que lo estaba desollando en vida, que solo bastaba observar sus ojos tristes y opacos y esa sonrisa vacía para notarlo.

¿Pero que más podía hacer?

¿Qué hacer? Se preguntaba desesperadamente cuando la calidez de los labios suaves del Uchiha chocaba contra todos sus sentidos ¿Qué hacer? Cuando un sentimiento de indescifrable magnitud atravesaba su cuerpo al sentir la húmeda y experta lengua dentro de su boca, acariciándole la vida.

Nada. No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarlo ni estaba suficientemente exhausto de la situación como para no notar el daño que le hacía. Contra él era débil. Era frágil y endeble ante sus estímulos y su aroma, ante esa mirada secuestradora de suspiros y pensamientos coherentes.

Por ahora no tenia salida, por que para él, como para cualquier otro enamorado, era más que sexo, más que dos cuerpos entrelazados, era él, siempre él entregándose, dándole al Uchiha la potestad de cada célula y átomo suyo.

Kakashi lo saco de su ensoñación dándole una palmada en el hombro y al mismo tiempo diciéndole que todo saldría bien, que confiara en él mismo y luchara por aquello que deseaba.

¿Cómo luchar contra una batalla en la que se ha perdido desde un principio? Para que quedara más claro, ya no había una batalla por la cual luchar. O tal vez, nunca la hubo.

La mirada que le tendió él peligris lo dejo pensando y con una sensación de bienestar que le recorría el cuerpo entero, mientras que se dirigía a paso seguro a la tarima de la facultad de Artes. ¿Eso era a lo que remotamente recordaba y que le llamaban esperanza? Pues si, él había tratado de olvidar por todos los medios esa palabra, que le había echo tanto daño al principio de todo ese lio. Intentó matar incesantemente cualquier resquicio de ánimos para con él, tanto así que había dejado de ser él mismo. Se había extraviado en los caminos del amor no devuelto.

Le mostro su dentadura perfecta al espantapájaros.

Kakashi un poco sorprendido se detuvo por un momento…

— **¿Estas listo?** — le preguntó algo dudoso por la cara de repente iluminada de Naruto.

— **Si, pero primero debo hacer algo, dame dos minutos** — le rectifico él rubio, entusiasmado. Kakashi se alegro internamente, pues pensó no volver a ver al viejo Naruto.

— **Te doy cinco… Sorpréndeme** — al terminar la frese se perdió en los pasillos, con paso apurado.

El rubio celebró, luego se dispuso a buscar dentro de su mochila su teléfono celular.

— **_¿Naruto?_**— preguntó una voz ronca a través de la línea. El blondo sonrió…

— **Así es, acepto tu oferta, Itachi** —

— **_Veras que no te arrepientes, Naru Koi_******— bisbisó él mayor, totalmente animado por el cambio repentino del rubio. Le alegraba saber que su idiota hermano no había fulminado, con sus desplantes y malos tratos, por completo al antiguo Naruto.

Al oír el plan improvisado de Naruto no pudo estar más de acuerdo con el.

Cuando una persona se equivoca una y otra vez, y a pesar de saber el daño que hace a los demás y que se hace así mismo, no daba tregua a sus sentimientos, a esa persona había que darle una buena lección. Apoyaría al rubio, sin pestañar.

**[II]**

Itachi todavía recuerda todas las veces que vio al rubio salir de su casa desaliñado en ropas y sentires. Con los ojos aguados y la respiración calma. Tan mal lo vio una vez que decidió seguirle, y lo que el panorama le mostraba no le agradaba en nada. Su hermano era un total atolondrado. Naruto estaba golpeando un árbol con sus manos ensangrentadas, totalmente fuera de si, desesperado a tal punto de tener que drenarlo dañando su cuerpo, por que si no, seguro sentía que estallaría. Así siguió durante un rato más, golpeando y golpeando, ni una palabra salía de sus labios, pero el dolor se reflejada en esos ojos claros, él no necesitaba sonidos para dar a entender su sufrir. Luego vio, que más calmado se acostó en la grama echo una pelotita sudorosa, mientras que las lagrimas salían, y él se las limpiaba, enfurecido, colérico. Hasta que su conciencia cedió.

Cuando Naruto despertó un poco desorientado, se sobresalto al saber que no estaba en su cama y que tenía las manos vendadas hasta las muñecas, ni siquiera recordaba donde se había adormecido a tal punto de perder el conocimiento. Sus nervios se incrementaron al notar una figura que lo observaba fijamente, su piel se crispo, por que muy bien se le parecía, aquel sujeto era tan hermoso e imponente que lo único que surgía para con él era su respeto. _Malditos Uchihas y su actitud de Dioses_, pensó el rubio.

_¿Por qué lo haces?_ Llego a preguntarle el mayor, y la respuesta fue simple pero profunda, solo entendía quién lo sentía. _Por que soy un idiota_. _Pero no cambia lo que siento._

Esa frase le calo hondo a Itachi, quién no terminaba de entender como Naruto pudo fijarse en alguien tan controversial y torturante, maniático y frio, cuando todo su ser irradiaba calidez y positividad, cosa que él Uchiha menor explotó hasta hacerla casi desaparecer. Desde esa tarde Naruto gano un nuevo mejor amigo.

**[III]**

Él no tenía necesidad de repasar aquel poema. Por que una vez lo plasmaba en papel, más nunca salía de su memoria. Naruto tenía dos enfermedades crónicas, él_teme_ y escribir. Si bien no podía culparlo de todo, y hasta cierto punto le estaba agradecido, por que sin Sasuke-bastardo, no habría poemas, y menos habría libros. Uno conllevaba al otro. Sasuke era un germen crónico que no quería dejarlo. Un cáncer regado por todo su cuerpo.

Es cierto que un ser humano no logra dejar huellas si no sufre.

Recordó por un momento a un escritor Esloveno, Pregueren, que le encantaba, y no por la cantidad de composiciones, si no por la calidad de aquellas trovas. Por unos segundos estuvo ensimismado en la vida de ese autor, quién a los treinta cuatro años entro por primera vez a una iglesia en donde vio a una linda joven adolecente, Julia Primic, de la cual se había enamorado perdidamente. Julia era hija de un burgués muy importante y, con excepción de aquella visión fortuita en misa, Pregueren no consiguió aproximarse nunca más a ella. Pero aquel encuentro lo inspiro en muchas obras y versos, creando así, la leyenda entorno a su nombre. En la pequeña plaza de una ciudad de Eslovenia se encuentra la estatua de este gran personaje, quién mantiene sus ojos fijos en cierta dirección: Quién siga su mirada descubrirá, al otro lado de la plaza, un rostro de mujer esculpido en la pared de una de las casas, era allí donde Julia vivía; Pregueren, aun después de muerto, contemplaba a su amor imposible.

Trató de ponerse en el papel de aquel ilustre de la historia. ¿El cuento no terminó feliz por que Pregueren no lucho lo suficiente? Tal vez.

Sasuke era una enfermedad, que no quería irse, ni él deseaba que se fuera.

_Para existir amor, debe existir el hombre, para que este mundo te recuerde, se necesita del sufrimiento, todo es una cadena, por que del amor al odio hay solo un paso, pero entre el hombre y el sufrimiento solo hay amor_.

Sonrió al rememorar el prologo de su intento de libro, como muchas veces él mismo lo catalogaba.

Saliendo de su estático letargo ya detrás del telón, escucho a Kakashi que utilizaba su argumento en momento de crisis, había llamado a Kankouro y sus títeres, habiendo gastado ya, en primera instancia, todo su repertorio de chistes malos. Gaara, también hizo aparición. Él pelirojo había tocado dos hermosas canciones, acompañado del piano de la universidad. No tenia realmente apuro, ya que la permanencia en el lugar, hasta que se entregara el preciado premio, era obligatorio, por lo menos para su clase.

**[IV]**

La gente estaba algo desesperada, querían que ese show de títeres terminara, no es que no estuviese bien, es más, era entretenido; Y Gaara también había tocado estupendo, pero lo que realmente los tenía allí era el tema del Poema ganador del premio _pluma de oro_anual de Kakashi.

Sasuke sabia el verdadero motivo por que el que Kakashi hacía todo este alboroto. Su profesor estaba al tanto de sus salidas nocturnas con terceros, de los malos tratos y las palabras cortantes hacía Naruto.

Todavía recuerda como era todo al principio y un suspiro cansino sale inconscientemente de sus pulmones. Era sencillo, solo ellos dos y los grandes lazos que los unían. El menor de los Uchihas sabe, y más que eso, que ama de una manera un tanto retorcida y egoísta a Naruto. Lo quiere a su lado, pero es muy cobarde para aceptar que ese dobe le interesa y le importa más que cualquier otra cosa.

Trata de engañar a su cuerpo durmiendo con otros. Trata de rifar su corazón para ver si así él idiota, quién es dueño de parte importante del musculo en cuestión, le libera un poco.

Ni sus palabras envenenadas, ni sus desprecios claros, ni su esmero en restregarle alguna chica de turno, han logrado que él rubio tonto se aleje completamente de él. Pero ¿Por qué intenta alejarlo? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué no hacerlo él directamente? Por que no es lo suficientemente hombre como para resistirse a lo que siente hacia él rubio, aun si lo hiciera por su bien, ni es tan miserable como para negarle aquello que hace feliz a Naruto; simplemente su persona, sus abrazos, su compañía, sus besos, más nada le pide, solo que sea para él.

No sabe como Naruto aguanta estar a su lado, si él, muchas veces no se soportaba. No soporta, le duele tocarlo, cuando a tocado a otros. Es mezquino y egoísta por dejar que él idiota lo quiera. Pero cuando está frente a ese trigueño cuerpo, es como si la gravedad lo dirigiera directamente a sus brazos. Sus deseos se ven reprimidos por los de Naruto, no piensa en más nada ni en nadie. Solo quiere complacerlo.

El hilo de sus cavilaciones fue interrumpido por la imagen de quién le roba secretamente sus pensares y sus suspiros.

Realmente estaba hermoso, y más con esa sonrisa, tan suya, que tanto extrañaba ver. Él, estaba algo sonrojado por el pequeño miedo escénico, eso le daba un toque tierno y apetecible.

Estaba molesto, si, realmente molesto, por que de seguro el muy idiota dedicaría el poema a alguna chica, para aparentar. No sabe por que demonios no se entendía así mismo.

Fue sacado, por segunda vez de sus pensamientos por la voz melodiosamente masculina de Naruto, quién empezaba a recitar, lentamente, cerrando los ojos de vez en cuando, soltando suspiros pocos sonoros, pero que Sasuke conocía íntimamente. Le dieron ganas de devorarlo allí mismo, de hacerlo suyo sin importar quién lo viera, sin importar nada más que sus cuerpos sudorosos y calientes. Se dispuso a calmarse antes de perder el control y saltar sobre el escenario.

Sencillamente teme perderlo, pero odia necesitarlo tanto.

**[V]**

_Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje  
con rumbo hacia lo desconocido  
no se si algún día vuelva a verte  
no es fácil aceptar haber perdido._

_De que me sirve la vida si no la vivo contigo  
de que me sirve la esperanza  
si es lo ultimo que muere y sin ti ya la he perdido._

Naruto estaba perdido en su propia voz, no sabe como rayos no le temblaba el tono con cada palabra. Cada frase, cada letra, representaba sus sentimientos hacia el bastardo.

Por más que lo pensara, meditara, no entendía el comportamiento bipolar de Sasuke. Y ya se estaba hastiando.

Estaba empezando a odiar todo lo que una vez amo. Esa sonrisa prepotente, esa mirada inquietante, esa espalda ancha y viril. Pero lo peor y contradictorio del caso, es que no lo odiaba a él tanto como odiaba irremediablemente a todo aquel que se le acercara, todo aquel que lo tocara. Era enfermizo verlo tomado de la mano con otra persona, verle haciendo esfuerzo por tratar de hacerla enojar, o mirar de soslayo como le abrazan. Y lo que más le hiere, él se deja.

_Trece días_, ese era el tiempo que llevaban sin hablarse, eran los días que los habían convertido en verdaderos extraños y seria, también, el titulo de su segundo libro, y el cual ya estaba bastante adelantado gracias a los últimos acontecimientos.

Bueno, si alguien ve el lado bueno de la peor circunstancia de la vida, ese es Naruto. Quién se atrevió a nombrarlo en la dedicatoria de su libro, por que sencillamente, sin él no existiría escrito, por que no habría sufrimiento, sin el no tendría reservado un pasaje hacia los caminos del amor no devuelto.

Naruto a veces se impresionaba por lo maduro que podía llegar a ser.

**[VI]**

_De que me sirve la vida_ _si eres lo que yo pido,_  
_voy detrás de tu ternura_ _pero no me queda duda_  
_que me dejas sin tus besos._

_Escucha bien amor lo que te digo_ _pues_

_Creo no habrá otra ocasión para decirte que_

_No me arrepiento_ _de haberte entregado el corazón._

Sasuke estaba extasiado, la profundidad de esas simples palabras le llegaron hondo. Cerró los ojos, e imagino que solo estaban ellos dos, el rubio tarado recitándole algún poema compuesto, como siempre hacia, íntimamente al oído, mientras que su propia respiración se volvía suave, lenta, y su pensar se vio impregnado por unos segundos de intensa paz. Sus cuerpos estaban deleitados, sus aromas entremezclados, el deseo emanaba de cada fibra de su ser, el amor caldeaba el ambiente, todo mientras, nítidamente, y a pesar de la torturante tarea que llevaba Sasuke, que no era más que darle placer, él seguía modulando aquella epopeya, entre suspiros y jadeos. Sensación que se vio perdida en la oscuridad de los últimos asuntos entre ellos.

Recordó la última conversación que habían tenido, si es que a gritar y golpearse, se le puede llamar comunicarse correctamente. También pensó en sus intentos fallidos por acercarse a él.

_No sabes lo que se siente ser yo al verte._Le había dicho un Naruto indignado, hace dos semanas; el Uchiha había aparecido en la universidad de la mano de su juguete temporal. Nuevamente.

Sasuke pensó en lo inmaduro y cruel que podía llegar a ser.

**[VII]**

_Por mas que suplique no me abandones  
dijiste no soy yo es el destino  
y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba  
tenia que elegir otro camino._

_De que me sirve la vida  
si no la vivo contigo de que me sirve la esperanza  
si es lo ultimo que muere y sin ti ya la he perdido._

Naruto estaba inspirado, podía notarse a unas cuantas millas.

Recordó los intentos tontos de Sasuke por abordarlo en la universidad, o colarse en su casa encontrándose con Gaara y su puño, agarrarlo desprevenido en el gimnasio, en clase de natación o en equitación.

Él había tenido el suficiente tiempo como para pensar, en el más que extraño, comportamiento del Uchiha. Tomo un cuaderno para hacer notas y se dispuso a escribir los últimos acontecimientos entre ellos. Las noches de pasión, los días de enojo. Las tardes placenteras y las mañanas agrias. Las mañanas estimulantes y las tardes de cabreo. Lo único que tenían en común era o ellos solos o acompañados. Este descubrimiento lo dejo más atontado y confundido aun.

Como no entendía con la teoría, se dispuso a hacer una práctica, que para él seria dolorosa, pero trabajo de campo es trabajo de campo, su investigación estaba en juego. Se resistió a todos los intentos del Uchiha para seducirlo, ¿Qué sucedió? Fácil, Sasuke llevo y presento en la universidad a su última novia. ¿Qué le dejaba este experimento de moraleja? Que él era prescindible para Sasuke o que él muy degenerado lo hacia por venganza; Y si lo hacia por venganza, quería decir que si lo quería, de una manera rastrera, pero lo quería ¿Que más se podía esperar de Sasuke Uchiha?

**[VIII]**

_De que me sirve la vida si eres lo que yo pido,  
voy detrás de tu ternura__pero no me queda duda  
que me dejas sin tus besos._

_Llévate esta absurda verdad, dime dónde guardo tanta soledad.  
Llévate contigo tu voz, y jamás me digas adiós._

_Llévate mis sueños, y el universo  
que se vuelve tan pequeño, no tengo a donde ir...  
me desbarata tu amor fugaz  
que a veces hiere, a veces mata._

_Llévate tu piel y el dolor, Llévate tu nombre lejos de mi voz  
Déjame el silencio que aquí,_

_Cada historia me habla de ti._

**[IX]**

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, Naruto nuevamente había superado las expectativas, había más de una chica con lágrimas en los ojos y más de un chico con la cabeza baja disimulando algún sonrojo.

Kakashi sonreía tras el cuello alto de su camisa y aplaudía, como siempre, lo había sorprendido… Se dispuso a caminar hacia la tarima con paso parsimonioso queriendo que disfrutara de la ovación que se merecía, cuando un gesto de Naruto le dio a entender que entrara rápido antes de que se derrumbara.

Lo sostuvo justo a tiempo para que nadie más se diera cuenta, con la duda creciente del por que de esa debilidad, aunque con solo dar una mirada al frente lo entendió todo. Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto le pasó un papelito, Kakashi algo alarmado, miro de nuevo al rubio para confirmar el contenido de aquella hoja algo arrugada. Tomo un poco de agua que estaba en el cubículo donde reposaba el micrófono, para aclararse la garganta. Feliz a rebosar.

—**Chicos démosle otro aplauso a Naruto por ser el ganador de la pluma de oro de este año****_—_**

Había mucha gente, pues al enterarse de la presentación del rubio se dirigieron hacia allá, todos aplaudían _—_**También debemos felicitarlo por la publicación de su primer libro, y agradecer a la Editorial _Sharingan_****por tomarlo en cuenta, todos sabemos lo difícil que es darse a conocer en el mundo de la escritura, y mucho más si se es tan joven**_—_ Todos aplaudían, gritos y silbidos se hacían presentes. _—_ **Y aprovechando que el vicepresidente de esta gran editorial esta presente, le pido que suba al escenario para que usted mismo le entregue a Naruto tan preciado premio de nuestra universidad**_—_ culminó Kakashi alejándose para tomar el premio de la mesa que estaba en la esquina, maravillado con la noticia, por que él también se acababa de enterar.

Itachi sonrió y no se hizo de rogar, camino acompañado de su sensualidad y estilo lentamente al escenario, siendo sometido a cientos de miradas perversas y lujuriosas.

Naruto al verlo se recupero, estaba feliz, sonriente, se sentía como nuevo.

Kakashi le entrego a Itachi el premio, el segundo no quitaba la vista del rubio, le sonreía mientras movía la cabeza, de manera juguetona y reprobatoria a Naruto. Con su andar exquisito fue a paso lento hacia el blondo, quién lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa. Una real.

— **Gracias chicos.** **Bueno, quería dedicar este poema a Itachi, sin su ayuda y paciencia, sinceramente no estaría aquí**. **Y a mi hermano por todo el apoyo**_—_ Dijo Naruto alegremente dirigiendo su atención a sus compañeros que le felicitaban, Itachi iba a mitad del escenario, inevitablemente hacia él; los gritos no se hicieron esperar. El mayor de los Uchihas llego al rubio, y beso suavemente sus labios, el ruido casi se hizo insoportable. Vio como Sasuke se ponía en pie, con cara inexpresiva, pero con la mirada enteramente perdida. Naruto lo conocía. _Había mordido el anzuelo_.

**[X]**

Entre los presentes había una persona más que sorprendida, cabreada; ¿Celoso? Si, simplemente pudriéndose de celos.

Con cada paso que daba su hermano hacia él blondo, por sus venas corría la indecisión de si utilizar la navaja que le había regalado su padre para defenderse de agresores o de comprar por internet una bazuca a los iraníes.

Cierto moreno tenía grandes dudas sobre si contratar servicios de productos _acme y vengarse el mismo_o llamar al número de venganzas anónimas para deshacerse, sin estar involucrado, de cierto pariente inescrupuloso _besa rubios_.

_Los peores momentos, sacan las peores cosas de nosotros_. Sasuke por fin había entendido esa frase milenaria. Y valla que tenia razón. Por que poco le falto para lanzarse como samurái en plena lucha al escenario. Lo único que le pareció conveniente –y coherente- después de comprobar que un asesinato frente a tantas personas seria un estúpido suicidio, fue abandonar el lugar. Huir no ayudaba, pero le daba un poco de tiempo para hacerse a la idea de que, ahora si, estaba solo.

Su vista estaba nublada y su espíritu comprimido, poco le faltaba para explotar.

_¿Ahora que seria de él?_

Por que por más Uchiha que fuera, y por más que mostrara siempre actitud desechable ante todo y todos, no había pensado en un futuro sin Naruto. Simplemente no tenía un plan b.

Perder el control solo le dolería más, por que saldrían a relucir todas aquellas cosas, acciones, días, momentos, sensaciones, que llevaban al rubio a abandonarlo completamente. Y hasta le daba meritos por no haberlo hecho antes, lo felicitaba de corazón y si estuviera de ánimos le haría una pancarta o le dejaría un mensaje en facebook o twitter para congraciarlo, por que la santa paciencia de Naruto _casi_ no tenía limites.

Y si lo pensaba bien, de verdad, con toda certeza, necesitaba un _abrazo_. Urgente. Fuerte. Amoroso. Posesivo. Pero tenia en cuenta que debía purgar con lágrimas de sangre, específicamente su sangre, todo el dolor que le había echo no solo a Naruto, también a todas esas chicas que utilizaba para hacer frente a una estupidez que él llamaba orgullo.

_Con mucho orgullo come nadie_… tarde lo vino a comprender. Tarde, siempre tarde.

Sasuke se encontraba en el acuario de la universidad, casualmente y sin pensar, sus pies se dirigieron directamente hacía allí. Un lugar en que se sentía tranquilo, solo dedicándose a observar a esos peces que no tenían preocupación de nada. Ellos no tenían que trabajar, ellos no tenían que forjarse un futuro, no tenían que ostentar grandes casa y lujosos carros. Simplemente, esos peces no mentían, humillaban y engañaban a la pececita de sus sueños.

Se desplomo por fin en el rincón más alejado. Volvían a él todas esas sensaciones que creía olvidadas, esas huellas que deja tatuada la soledad. Por que lamentablemente, en su niñez, por mucha gente que estuviera a su alrededor, siempre se sentía solo.

Hasta que lo conoció a él.

Si meditaba su miserable vida, podía llegar a la conclusión que estaba impregnaba de aquel atrayente aroma. De su irritable voz, de su hiperactividad. Casi podía paladear todas esas aventuras alocadas que vivieron, desde las competencias en la laguna que estaba detrás de su casa para atrapar ranas, pasando por su escape a los Ángeles hasta su campamento militar de dos meses en Alemania. Juntos.

Solo bastaron esos recuerdos para hacerlo sonreír, un tanto paranoico, aislándolo por unos segundos del dolor agudo que sentía en todo su cuerpo, concentrado especificativamente en ese musculo precursor de vida.

— **Deja de lamentarte Uchiha, con eso no arreglaras las cosas**_—_

Dijo una seria voz a sus espaldas.

Sasuke no había notado su propio llanto hasta que llego él extraño. Temblaba.

—**Yo no…** **¿tu?** _—_Y no pudo aguantarlo más. Exploto. Hizo _cabun._ Su orgullo y su corazón colisionaron, dejándole herido, triste y melancólico. Terriblemente solo.

— **Sabes que te odio, pero más odio ver a mi hermano sufrir** _—_Gaara le tendió la mano a Sasuke para que se levantara del suelo. Y aun así aquel pálido chico no dejaba de sollozar, ya le estaba crispando los nervios. Si él creía que tenia nervios y paciencia de acero estaba errado, Naruto le ganaba y por medio cuerpo.

**[XI]**

Gaara, el calmado y racional Gaara estaba que se devolvía del lugar de donde vino.

El pelirojo tenia entendido que las mujeres eran las sentimentales, las que actuaban de manera un tanto indescifrable. No podía generalizar, claro está, pero podía decir que, como decía cierto autor, las mujeres son de Venus y los hombres de martes. Entonces, según el criterio de este sabio, ¿Por qué demonios no podía comprender un poco la psiquis de Sasuke?

¿Por qué siempre tenia que hacer las cosas más difíciles y por lo tanto dolorosas?

Es más, comprendía hasta cierto punto el miedo de amar a una persona más que a si misma, pues él había vivido lo mismo. Pero lo que no llegaba a aceptar era por que rayos, si Naruto le correspondía, y bien que lo sabia, por que no se conformaba con eso. Siempre buscaba ir más allá, de tratar de poner un límite a sus emociones, a sus sentires. Realmente Sasuke es un enigma para él.

— **No tiene fin** _—_ habló Sasuke entre jadeos e hipos, apoyando la frente en la pared, tratando de calmarse, nadie podía ver eso, era algo que debía enfrentar solo.

Gaara le sonrió, de forma sincera, pues ese sufrimiento no podría ser actuado. Estaba tan adolorido o más que su hermano. Ese último comentario lo dejo en las nubes. ¿Sera que en vez de tratar de poner una limitación al amor que sentía hacia Naruto, este quería encontrar donde terminaba el sentimiento? ¿Para probarse? No… El por que, tal vez, no lo sabía ni él mismo.

Si las personas merecían una primera y segunda oportunidad, ¿por que no darle una decima?

— **Demos un paseo**_—_Gaara lo tomo del brazo como un muñeco sin vida de tamaño real. El aire siempre es bueno para ampliar la imaginación. _—_**Dime Uchiha ¿Qué tan lejos llegarías…?** _—_

**[XII]**

Naruto caminaba de un lado al otro en la tarima de la facultad de artes. Ya un tanto vacía.

¿Qué podía haber fallado? Se preguntaba mentalmente una y otra vez. No es q ue se esperara que el moreno le saltara encima y ama puchara, y menos, luego de haber besado delante de toda la universidad a Itachi.

Solo maldiciones salían de su boca. Había hecho hasta lo imposible para que el Uchiha menor se sincerara. Había dicho la verdad, le había demostrado sus sentimientos y hasta lo había manipulado. Debía aceptar que el muro que protegía la personalidad intensa de Sasuke era muy leal.

Kakashi e Itachi estaban un poco abatidos por la continua expresión de melancolía en el rostro del rubio. Toda la tensión se estaba acumulando. Ellos tenían medio de que estallara.

— **Ya veras que todo se soluciona** — comentó Itachi, quién fue el primero en romper el pesado silencio que acechaba en el ambiente. Fue hasta el rubio y lo abrazó, comenzando el menor a temblar un poco. — **Todo tiene un por que Naruto, ya tu hiciste tu parte, ahora deja que el haga la suya…**—

— **Y si no hace nada… Y si…** — decía bajamente el rubio, como si temiera que le fallara la voz y llegaran los sollozos.

— **Puede ser un bastardo irremediable, pero es tu bastardo… Todo él te pertenece, aunque su personalidad se lo prohíba**— Le dijo sin tregua, el rubio trago con dificultad, él lo sabia, lo que no comprendía era su estúpida actitud.

— **Eso lo se. Es un maldito sumamente complicado** — se permitió reír, erradicando de su mirada la duda antes creciente. No dudaba de su amor, dudaba de aquella parte oscura que no conocía en el corazón de Sasuke. Temía que fuera algo que tuviera que ver con su propia persona.

En eso, un sonido algo aturdidor corto de raíz lo emocional del momento. Era el teléfono de Kakashi, quién se alejo un poco para contestar cómodamente. Su cara de transformo en segundos, dejándole solo una especie de risa burlesca en los labios. Su alumno preferido a la final no era tan estúpido.

— **Vamos Naruto, sentémonos**— dijo por fin su amigo y profesor con una mueca de felicidad, que ocultaba trabajosamente. Miro de soslayo a Itachi quién asintió, entendiendo el mensaje.

— **Estaremos más cómodos**— ayudo el Uchiha, encaminando a Naruto a los primeros puestos frente a la tarima. El espectáculo continuaba.

**[XIII]**

— **¡¿Qué yo que?** — Prácticamente gritó ante lo dicho por Gaara, mientras caminaban por el campus engramado de la universidad.

— **Si no hablas acerca de tus sentimientos, ya que tu mal genio Uchiha te lo prohíbe**— Se burló Sai — **Entonces demuéstraselo…**

— **Antes muerto…**—aun sin terminar la frase y ya estaba dando media vuelta para alejarse de ese par de lunáticos conocidos del rubio.

— **No me hagas repetirte la escena de hace cinco minutos…** — Habló macabramente serio el pelirojo, refiriéndose a su ataque de llano y abandono en el acuario del instituto. — **Libérate… Sasuke.**

Al Uchiha le afecto de sobremanera las ultimas palabras dichas por Gaara, aunque no lo demostró.

El se sentía un prisionero de dos sentimientos tan básicos para los seres humanos. Amor y dolor.

— **¡Maldición!** — ¿Por qué el estúpido amor era tan difícil? Meditaba internamente, por que se deja en claro que ningún Uchiha actuaba sin antes pensarlo metódicamente. —**¿Qué debo hacer…?**— Y en ese mismo segundo Sasuke se arrepintió de su decisión ante la sardónica sonrisa del pelirojo.

— **Serán los cinco minutos más largos que hallas pasado…—** Respondió Gaara.

— **Pero te aseguro que serán los mejores de tu aburrida vida…** — dijo serio Sai, completando perfectamente la frase anterior, mientras iban directo a la facultad de Artes, mas específicamente, detrás del maravilloso telón.

Y si no fuera un verdadero Uchiha, Sasuke hubiese aceptado que las piernas por unos segundos le tambalearon del más dulce y aterrador miedo.

**[XIV]**

Naruto estaba totalmente desesperado.

Sin la mano de Itachi sujetándolo como un papagayo malcriado anhelante de irse a la hila, él ya estaría como un desaforado recorriendo cada pasillo y baño de la universidad entera.

Sus sentimientos eran contradictorios. Por un momento cerro los ojos y en medio de toda la controversia, íntimamente relacionada con la presencia de cierto bastardo, se imagino dos vocecitas en su cabeza. Su mente en momentos de crisis no era nada original. Una voz dulce y tierna, y otra un poco hostil. Una le decía ` Ríndete´ y la otra, que curiosamente era la del tilde maléfico, le decía que esperara, que la vida daba grandes sorpresas si se es paciente.

Pero lo que esa voz calma no sabia era que él estaba cansado de esperar.

Le rogo con la mirada a Itachi para que lo dejara ir. Si el bastardo no quería ser parte de su vida, él no era nadie para persuadirlo ni muchos menos obligarlo. Se enderezo lo más que pudo, si por primera vez en su vida se daba por vencido, lo haría con la mayor dignidad.

Naruto no notó el movimiento que se hacia presente detrás de él, en el escenario.

Con cada paso, su mente, una que otorgaba escenas sumamente vividas, le rememoraba la fineza de sus labios, su suave aliento, semejante a la relajante brisa marina; su malévola mente le recordó, mientras se alejaba por el pasillo aun con gente directo a la salida del auditorio, las noches interminables de lo que para él seria la mejor y mas agria parte de su vida.

A Naruto solo le valió dar un paso mas para darse cuenta del enorme error que cometía. Estaba tan seguro que el bastardo lo amaba, a su enfermiza manera, pero lo amaba.

¿Eso no debería ser suficiente?

Sasuke era indescifrable, pero él era un hombre de retos. Uno que después de pensarlo un poco no se le daba la gana rendirse.

Lo buscaría y le haría hablar mirándolo fijamente. Sabia que su mirada afilada podía contra todo ese orgullo Uchiha de pacotilla.

Su corazón se salto dos latidos cuando al voltear lo primero que vio fue a un Sasuke despeinado, sudoroso, nerviosamente sexy caminando hacia el estrado, mirándolo fijamente. Esa mirada, esa decidida mirada le hizo sentir un ligero temblor recorrerle la medula.

Al igual que a su corazón, sus ojos se olvidaron como trabajar correctamente, dejando de pestañar para no perderse de nada de aquel acontecimiento. ¿Qué hacia Sasuke junto a Gaara sin puños y maldiciones de por medio? O mejor dicho ¿Qué hacia Gaara ayudando a Sasuke a corregir la altura del micrófono? ¿El mundo estaba agonizando?

Quiso hablar pero las mudas palabras murieron en su aliento.

Itachi lo tomó del brazo para que no resbalara mientras regresaba a su asiento, se había alejado unos tres pasos.

Pero ninguno de los dos contaba con que Gaara comenzara a tocar el piano, y Sai una negra guitarra antigua pero bien afinada, ambos avivando un ritmo lento y sobretodo melancolico. Los tomo un poco por sorpresa, dejándolos congelados, de pie, mientras Sasuke cerraba los ojos y tomaba el micrófono entre sus manos, aferrando, seguro, su parte racional en él.

— **Te dedico esta canción, Idiota**— le dijo calmamente, transmitiéndole a través de sus ojos la intensidad de lo que haría a continuación. Con voz suave, con su clásico tilde busca pleitos que lo caracterizaba. Naruto, al oír su mote, dio un respingo, sintiendo que sus piernas le fallaban y su aliento poco a poco drenaba de él en un suspiro incontenible. Y su estomago, como olvidar esa fiesta carnavalesca, con samba incluida, que sentía desde su abdomen hasta su bajo vientre.

_Por volver a tenerte, lo daría todo,_

_Por que tú me quisieras aunque fuese un poco,_

_Por que tú eres mi amor y yo sin ti no soy nada,_

_E intentado olvidarte de mil maneras,_

_Entregándome a otras aunque no las quisiera,_

_Pero daba igual, por que siempre estabas tu._

_Por volver a tenerte, por jugar con tu pelo,_

_Por mirarte a los ojos y saberte mío,_

_Por volver a tenerte, hoy daría al cielo,_

_Por que si tu no estas, esto seria el infierno._

**[XV]**

La audiencia estaba en completo shock, algunas incluso se resistían a aplaudir para no estropear el estupendo sonido y complementación del grupo en acción.

Naruto no cabía en él, estaba anonadado. Se sentía sofocado, sin oxigeno, flotando, levitando, a apunto de perder la conciencia.

Claro, se le había olvidado respirar. Sus funciones motoras se vieron suspendidas, solo para enfocar el cien por ciento de su atención al bulto hot sobre el escenario. Todo lo demás desaparecía, perdía su brillo e importancia.

¿Ese de voz melodiosa era del guapo gruñón Uchiha? Oír para creer.

De repente un sonido estruendoso de estática cargada sonó por todo el auditorio haciendo que varios colocaran las palmas en sus oídos como medida de protección, cortando un poco el aire romántico. Pero casualmente a Naruto ese sonido, si era consecuencia del acto de Sasuke, se le hacia el mejor sonido del mundo, claro, nada comparado con su voz, dulce como campaneo.

_Que será de mi, si me dejas ahora,_

_Dime que será de mi si me dejas ahora,_

_No volveré a creer en el amor de otra mujer,_

_No volveré a inventar, un paraíso para nadie._

Sasuke se sentía más que bien, como en mucho tiempo. Completamente vivo. Nervioso, completamente humano, con sus errores y virtudes.

Le era fácil pensar mientras recitaba, no entendía de donde salía el ligero miedo escénico del rubio idiota, si eso era lo mejor del mundo. Se sentía influyente, se sentía importante al ver la cara acongojada y a la vez la enorme sonrisa tonta que Naruto le dedicaba.

Cada palabra que salía de su boca era vivida y sentida por él intensamente. Por fin entendió lo que Gaara decía.

Estos serian cinco minutos para recordar toda la vida. Cinco minutos que cambiaron su perspectiva de la vida, del amor, de su enredado carácter. Se sentía libre. Con los impedimentos que esa misma palabra traía. Se sentía libre de decidir, libre de hacer, de equivocarse, del borrón y cuenta nueva, de ganarse el perdón y la voluntad de los demás, de volverse un idiota cursi por unas horas.

Libre de él mismo.

Libre, pero con miedo. Miedo a los grandes cambios que emprendería de hoy en adelante. Libre y valiente de afrontar al amor de frente. De darle la cara a ese sentimiento en Naruto que casi destruía.

Sai tenía razón, estos serian los mejores cinco minutos, su mejor inversión. Pues con eso sembraba las semillas de su futuro. Por que si quieres amor, dalo sin reservas primero.

Sasuke por primera vez entendió, y aun a tiempo.

_Dime que será de mí, si me dejas ahora,_

_Dime que será de mí si me dejas ahora,_

_No volveré a creer en el amor de otra mujer,_

_No volveré a inventar, un paraíso para nadie,_

_Dime que será de mí, si me dejas ahora,_

_Dime que será de mí si me dejas ahora,_

_¡POR VOLVER A TENERTE LO DARIA TODO!_

Cerrando los ojos, como si aquellas palabras lograran acariciar su rostro, sonrió, alargando su mejilla y creando aquellos hoyuelos que tanto gustaban a Itachi.

No había vocablo capaz de describir aquel sentimiento que lo atravesaba como flecha viajera. _Nota mental, crear nueva palabra_bromeo y se sintió pleno, más allá de lo humanamente merecido.

De repente su cuerpo tomo proporciones desconocidas, si le hubieran concedido la posibilidad de hablar habría dicho ´Ligero como neblina mañanera´, pero como no, se conformo con solo pensarlo. Su prioridad era otra. No levitar hacia un Sasuke que se mantenía impasible, esperando su reacción. Todo cambió en fracciones de milisegundos. De ingrávido, sintió como su peso se elevaba como ballena.

Sofocado por sus propios sentimientos, Naruto solo se apoyo en asiento frente a él, agotado mentalmente, ese día seria inolvidable. La voz onda y desafinadamente hermosa del bastardo jamás se iría de su mente.

De un salto se posiciono enfrente de su persona especial.

Lo abrazó, descansando en aquel pálido hombro, dejando allí sus pesares y negatividad antes reinante en su cabeza. Y agradeció eso.

Notó de pronto la incomodidad del otro.

Sasuke quería disculparse. Él no lo dejaría, ambos habían cometido errores, pero el había aprendido que el camino es mas importante que el destino, que no se hace nada pensando en la meta, si antes no piensas en como recorrer de mejor manera el camino.

— **Estaba dispuesto a perdonarte, aun…** — se limito absurdamente en aspirar su cuello, viendo graciosamente como los pocos bellos transparentes ascendían a su tacto. — **Sin todo este alboroto…**

— **No me hagas cometer homicidio en publico…** — sonrió, solo con aquel movimiento de una esquina de su boca, ese movimiento de labios sínico que tanto extrañaba… — **ensuciaría mi traje, idiota.**

Naruto lentamente beso aquel masculino mentón, siguió hacia la punta de la respingona nariz, y de allí, haciendo un poco de esfuerzo por la diferencia de alturas, beso cálidamente su frente. Sasuke lo juntaba fuertemente por su cintura, haciendo el trabajo de moverse –y de respirar adecuadamente- difícil.

Por el oído de ambos entro luego de unos besos fugaces y de separar obligadamente la mirada uno del otro, el aturdidor sonido de algarabía. Habían estado absortos mientras un grupo grande se dedicaban a aplaudirlos y felicitarles.

Por que mientras mas intentes mantener algo en secreto, más público es.

**[XVI]**

La cara de Itachi era para cualquiera igual de serena, pero para aquel que lo conocía, aquel insignificante movimiento indicaba que estaba contento, de buen humor. Se dispuso a salir del auditorio.

A la final arriesgando había ganado. Había ganado un hermano netamente feliz, y un mejor amigo esperanzado. Aunque eso implicara la mirada de caución que su pequeño y tonto Sasuke le mostraba, y la sonrisa sardónica de victoria que destilaba todo su ser. Sasuke, seguía siendo el mismo tarado, solo que mas comprometido con su propia felicidad. Solo eso quería. Aunque su hermandad pendiera de un hilo.

Un golpe ligero llegó a su mejilla. Él menor de los Uchihas, su hermano, le había propinado una derecha, no tan ruda como para lastimarlo, pero si suficiente para sofocar su orgullo. Itachi estaba lejos de defenderse. Tan básico de Sasuke.

Lo que realmente logro sorprenderlo fue su siguiente movimiento. Un gentil abrazo y un gracias de por medio.

Le sonrió a ambos menores, anonadándolos un poco y se alejo con paso lento, a conglomerando la intensidad de su personalidad y sensualidad en el camino. Había hecho de buen samaritano por un buen tiempo, ahora, se dedicaría a consentir a su amargado novio.

Kakashi por su parte solo les deseo lo mejor con una mirada fugas y se perdió inmediatamente por los pasillos, _casualmente_ encontrándose con otro instructor en el camino, específicamente el de música, Iruka.

**[XVII]**

— **¿Y ahora que?...** — pregunto Sasuke separándose a regaña dientes de esos labios, viciosos labios.

— **Supongo que vendrás a mi casa para besarnos y tocarnos**— le dijo socarronamente el rubio en un tono que reprocha lo obvio, sonriendo, siendo él.

— **Mph, no dejas de darme buenas ideas, idiota**

— **Bastardo**

— **Tarado**

— **Estreñido**

— **Irritante**

— **Eres un ser ridículamente único**

— **Te extrañe, Naruto.**

**_Te amo_** dijeron al unisonó sus ojos, solo escuchándolo ellos, compartiendo aquel escalofrió que les llego hondo, hasta el mas pequeño de sus huesos. Eran estúpidos por resistirse ante lo evidente.

Muchas veces es mejor sufrir y pasar por los caminos del amor no devuelto que vivir en el mundo de la nada, del no sentir.

Daliva, fin.

* * *

_Gracias a Bal y a Usa por ser tan buenas amigas._

_Las kelo, linduras._

_Aclaro: El poema de Naruto no es mas que dos canciones hermosas de Camila. Aunque yo por lo general prefiero otro estilo de música, este nuevo CD me cautivo, sus letras son intensas y sentimentalistas. La canción que interpreto Sasuke es una de mis preferidas de Mago de oz "Por volver a tenerte"._

_Gracias por leer._

**_D/B_**


End file.
